Just Lily
by abnormalities
Summary: Lily Luna Potter isn't the prettiest or the smartest girl of her age. She's not prefect or quidditch captain. She's just Lily and everyone loves her for that. But what happens when 'little Lily' falls for the one boy who is completely out of bounds?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter - resumbitted using double line spacing as it was requested. :)  
>Disclaimer: I <em>wish<em> I owned Harry Potter, but unfortunately I don't.**

* * *

><p>"James!" Lily practically screamed as the quaffle whizzed past a few millimetres to the left of her head. "You're supposed to be <em>helping <em>me!"

James examined his sister with raised eyebrows. She was hot headed and determined just like her mother. Lily was desperate to maintain her position as chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The team had a new captain this year and Lily knew how important it was to train regularly. She _had _to make it on to the team; quidditch was her _life_.

"Lil, I've been here _three hours_! I've not seen anybody else in the family yet," James scoffed as he circled around her on his old Firebolt 2.0, "I can't give you my undivided attention I'm afraid!"

Lily thought it only fair to mention that James visited every day. He no longer lived with the Potters, their parents had kicked him out of the house shortly after his 21st birthday. They thought that he was wasting time and that forcing him to have some responsibility would encourage him to get a job and start a family. James had immediately moved in with Teddy and Victoire. Teddy was thrilled to have a bit of male company. Victoire wasn't ecstatic but the young couple needed help paying the rent so she agreed to have him. James still spent most of his time at Grimmauld Place. Lily suspected this wasn't voluntary on James' part; Victoire dropped plenty of hints about '_needing alone time_'. Lily often suggested that James should move back in but he wouldn't as he had too much pride. She really missed him and the company he provided. She had a good relationship with her mother and father but they were often busy with work. The youngest of her brothers rarely spoke to anyone. He hadn't always been so introverted but ever since he was sorted into Slytherin he had become more and more reclusive. His relationship with most of the family had deteriorated.

"James, please. I need to be perfect. I _can't _lose my place on the team." Lily said, giving her brother what she hoped was a persuasive smile. James chuckled.

"I admire your dedication Lily, I honestly do. But _Roxy_is the new captain. Surely you can pull some strings."

"I don't _want_to James. It's wrong and it wouldn't benefit the Gryffindor team. Besides, I know Roxanne will be fair."

James had nothing more to add to the conversation so he agreed to practice with her for ten more minutes. He would throw the quaffle, she would rush to catch it in one smooth motion. She'd dart forward as James attempted to block her and she'd score marvellously as James tried his hand at being a keeper. When their time was up, Lily ran her hands over the smooth mahogany surface of her Nimbus 9000. It was as though the broomstick was a pet, whom Lily was praising for good behaviour. The siblings decided to fly closer to the house before dismounting, they had trained hard and agreed it would be _too_ _much effort_ to walk.

"So, are you going round to Percy and Audrey's tonight?" Lily asked, making polite conversation.

"Of course I am!" Responded James, his tone filled with mock surprise and offence. "As if I would miss out on a family gathering, Lil! What a preposterous insinuation. Nothing beats family... or free food!"

Lily snorted and threw the quaffle in the direction of her rude brother. It hit him square in the chest and he toppled off his broom. He cast a quick cushioning charm during free-fall and he fell gently onto the long, dewy grass. Lily grabbed his Firebolt and landed on the footpath with grace.

"Bloody hell, Lily," James cried as he stood up and jogged over to her, "are you sure you picked the right position? You'd make quite the beater."

The pair of them laughed and walked up to the front door arm in arm. Lily had raised her hand to knock when the air around her was sucked away, her head throbbed and her body felt as though it was being spun around extremely fast. Lily shut her eyes as tightly as she could and waited for it to be over. Eventually it was; she dared to open her eyes. She was stood in her hallway, she was initially confused but it didn't take long for her to realize what had happened. James was still by her side; the bloody prat had apparated. She felt very sick but she still had enough strength to glare at him and dig her right elbow deep into his ribs.

"Don't _ever_do that again, you fucking tool!" She snarled.

"Woah, Lil! Language!" James appeared to be genuinely shocked, "and don't worry, I won't. I didn't expect you to freak out so much. You almost tore my arm off."

Lily realized that she was still using most of her strength to cling onto his arm; her stubby nails were biting into his flesh. Lily wouldn't apologize, not after what James had done, so they both walked into the living room without speaking to one another.

"I found this urchin roaming the streets," Lily announced to her parents. Ginny stood and gave James a hug, ruffling his dark curls as though he were still a child. Harry held out his hand to his son and James shook it with a bemused expression on his face.

"I now know I'm finally a man in _your_ estimations, dad." He said. Harry sighed and shook his head but he had a smile on his face.  
>"Are you going to see Al?" Ginny asked, her innocent hope highlighting her beautiful features.<p>

James sighed and gave his mother a sad, sympathetic smile.

"I can if you'd like mum, though I see no point. I have barely spoken to the boy for five years."

Ginny put her face in her hands and James immediately moved to comfort his mother, he wrapped his arms around her and moved so that they were both sat on the faded brown leather settee. Harry frowned as though deep in thought, his once pale and practically flawless face wrinkled in concentration.

"We don't know what to do," Ginny confided in a small voice, which was highly unusual for Lily's mother, she was normally bold and opinionated. "We are wondering if it might be best to... get him to move out."

Harry nodded solemnly in agreement. The room was silent for a minute.

"Your thoughts, if you wish to spare them?" Harry eventually spoke up. He was generally interested in what his children had to say on the matter. James furrowed his brow; his look was very similar to the one his father had worn earlier.

"Let him stay," said James, "he is still at school and seventh year is tough enough without the stress of not having a home. I say you give him until the end of this year, if he has not improved then, yes. Let him move out, it's in his best interests."

"I agree," Lily added, not afraid to voice her opinions, she rarely felt inferior around older people, especially her family, "when Al has gained his qualifications he will be more likely to find a job and move out. It seems unnecessary to kick him out now, he _is_ only seventeen."

"You make a fair point," said Harry, pondering all they had voiced, "yes. I think I rather agree with you. Ginny?"

Harry turned to his wife, even after all these years the love and admiration he had for her was still evident in his eyes. He would not make a decision without her consent.

"That sounds fair." Agreed Ginny.

No more was said on the gloomy matter of the Potter's youngest son and the family, minus Albus, had a more pleasant chat about Lily's return to Hogwarts this year. Lily soon decided that she had better go and get ready for dinner at her Aunt and Uncle's house. She informed the room of where she was going and they all gave her odd looks.

"Do you really need three and a half hours?" Ginny asked, her expression conveying her amusement, "blimey, Lucy is having an impact on you!"

Lily's head snapped round speedily and she gaped at her mother's comment; she resented it.

"_I'm nothing like Lucy!_" Lily insisted, astonished that her mother would even suggest such a thing. Lucy was a vain, annoying and clingy Slytherin; everything Lily wasn't. Nobody agreed with her so she scowled at them all and stomped off to her room. It only occurred to her later on that it was a very _Lucy_ thing to do.

A short while later, Lily was downstairs looking presentable. James was long gone and she was quite perturbed to discover that her mother was dressed up to the nines in a lovely emerald cloak which really complimented her hair. Lily herself was wearing a plain cream cardigan and some straight leg black trousers. She decided to put on her school shoes to add a little more formality to the outfit.

"Albus, honey," Ginny called tentatively, "we're leaving now."

Albus came down the stairs slowly, offering his anxious mother a small smile. He wasn't dressed up either, he just wore plain black clothes. Lily decided that her mother was only trying to impress Audrey; her aunt was very glamorous after all. Lily grabbed her fathers arm tightly. She _hated_ apparating but sometimes it was necessary. Lily closed her eyes as that all too familiar sickening feeling spread though her stomach.

"You okay Lil?" It was Harry's voice. Lily opened her eyes and looked around the family were all inside a large bush in the park opposite the house. It was too risky to apparate right up to the door in a muggle neighbourhood and Audrey wouldn't allow apparition – or any other magic – inside her home. She was a muggle and she'd accepted Percy's way of life because she loved him. She was less than happy to discover that _both_ her daughters possessed magical talent but she accepted them too, of course. Audrey's one demand was that no magic should take place in her home. Lily thought this was perfectly reasonable but other family members... _didn't_.

The Potters emerged from the bush, earning them a few strange looks from passing muggles. They tried to be careful but they couldn't guarantee the emptiness of such a lovely park. They crossed the road and were almost instantly stood before the large white house. The walls were pristine and gleaming, the windows were clean and the door handle was polished. The house was undoubtedly beautiful but Lily didn't think she would like it as a home. It just didn't have the _character_ that 12 Grimmauld Place had. It was almost _too _perfect. Ginny raised her hand and gently rapped on the door with the brass knocker as though she was afraid she would break it.

Audrey opened the door within seconds. She looked as lovely as ever in a long black evening gown. Her short blonde bob stayed perfectly still around her shoulders and her red lips stretched into a wide smile.

"It's been too long," she squealed, "it's lovely to see you all!"

She held out a box for the family to put their wands in. She liked to be certain that nothing was going on behind her back. The family placed their wands in the shoe box. Harry was uneasy about doing so. As an auror, he believed in constant vigilance and so he hated being unprotected. Audrey then led the down the hall to the huge conservatory where the rest of the family were congregated. Ginny sighed at the sheer perfection of Audrey's home. Everything was tidy and the cream carpets were spotless. Even if she had Kreature scrubbing for _weeks_she'd never get her house looking this nice.

"Here's the bitch that nearly killed me earlier!" James called pleasantly as Lily took a seat on the overstuffed sofa next to him. Lily snorted and slapped his arm.

"Language, James!" Victoire snapped from the other side of the imbecile, shaking her blonde curls in annoyance.

"Lily doesn't mind, do you Lil?" James said, nudging his little sister playfully. He was clearly shocked at Victoire's biting his head off for no reason. Lily shook her head.

"_I _mind!" She hissed before turning her back on him to start a conversation with Molly.

"It must _that _time of the month," James whispered with raised eyebrows. Lily giggled and announced that she was going to see if Audrey needed help in the kitchen.

She walked towards the kitchen at quickly as she could. Lucy hadn't been in the conservatory with the others so she was most likely lurking around elsewhere, waiting to pounce.

"Hi Lily, everything alright?" Audrey asked, looking away from the stove.

"Yes," said Lily, smiling at her favourite aunt. "I just came to see if you needed any help."

Audrey opened her mouth to reply when a high pitched squeal came from behind her.

"Lil!" Lucy called, running up to her cousin and throwing her arms around the startled girl.

"Oh, hey Luce," Lily said, trying her hardest to compose herself. "I was wondering where you were." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Of course you were!" She cried, oh-so-modestly. "What are you doing in here? Come on, I need to talk to you..." Lucy grabbed Lily's arm and tried to drag her away.

"I was going to help your mother with dinner, actually Luce..." Lily feebly protested.

"Urgh, don't bother," she snarled, "if mum just let us help her with magic, she wouldn't_ need _to be slaving over our mediocre dinner all day." Audrey was clearly hurt but she came round pretty quickly and glowered at her daughter.

"Oh, go away you horrible girl," she snapped, "Lily, I appreciate the offer honey, but you'd better go with her. Have fun."

With that, Lily let Lucy pull her out of the room. She shot one last sympathetic smile at Audrey. Lily very much doubted that she would _have fun_ with Lucy. The girls went into Lucy's bedroom. It had to be the untidiest place in the house. Rugged posters covered the pale pink walls. Most of them were of the popular wizard boy-band, _Boys Who Live. _Harry _had _considered suing them many times. Make up covered every counter and clothes were strewn across the floor. Lily took a seat on her cousins king sized bed as the aforementioned girl checked her appearance in the mirror. Lucy was a perfect example of why you should _never _judge a book by its cover. With short blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she was the picture of innocence. Lucy knew this and frequently used it to her advantage. It was no wonder she was a Slytherin. After applying some more mascara, the petite girl took a seat next to her cousin.

"So, Lil..." Lucy started in a hushed tone. "You're going to Scor's party tomorrow, right?"

"I wasn't planning to." Lily answered honestly. She couldn't imagine anything worse than a party at Malfoy Manor and she couldn't_ stand_Scorpius Malfoy. Lucy looked as though Lily had just done the cruciatus curse on a fluffy kitten.

"Why not?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips in a very diva-ish way.

"I don't know anyone who's going," Lily whined. Lucy glared. _If looks could kill..._thought Lily and she shuddered.

"I'm going!" She snarled, an incredulous look spreading across her face. "And Scor tells me that Albus is too." Lily blushed, she'd spoken without thinking and she doubted she would be able to get herself out of this one.

"Fine, I'll go," Lily groaned. Lucy looked highly satisfied and she gave her cousin a quick hug, which Lily returned unhappily.

"Great!" Lucy grinned, "it will be so much fun!" Somehow, Lily didn't think It would be.

At that exact moment, the girls were called down to dinner. The whole family (including Teddy Lupin) were stretched out along one table. It was quite remarkable that the table hadn't been magically stretched to fit them all; Lily struggled to see from one end to the other. She took one of the remaining seats next to Hugo. He grinned at her and she smiled apologetically for having not seen him previously. She quickly glanced at Lucy, who was sitting down next to her. Hugo's raised eyebrows told Lily that he understood.

Audrey brought out the starter, melon for Lily and prawn cocktail for the others. Lily was a proud vegetarian. She'd gotten the concept from muggle studies and she had agreed with it. She was fascinated by muggles, that was probably why she was so fond of Audrey. Her family weren't accustomed to her dietary habits. Ron went as far as to call it _Lily disease_.

The huge family ate their way through all three courses happily, making mindless conversation when necessary. Lily caught up with Hugo and Rose who had been in Egypt for the past week and Victoire and Lucy debated which brand of muggle clothing was the nicest. Before they knew it, the evening was coming to an end. George and Angelina made their excuses and left. Evidently, Lucy saw this as her opportunity to attack.

"Do you want to stay over tonight, Lil?" She asked, leaning away from Victoire and towards the younger of the two girls. "You might as well, seeing as we're _doing stuff_ tomorrow."

_Damn! _Thought Lily. It was no wonder this girl was a Slytherin. She knew that if she asked in front of _everyone_, Lily would not be able to refuse without sounding rude.

"Yes, that's a lovely idea!" Audrey enthused, "I've bought some new classic DVDs, I know how much you like them Lily. We can have a girly night in, you, Lucy, Molly and I!"

Molly was pursing her chewed lips in an aggressive manner, but she had too much decency to say anything to her mother, unlike Lucy who groaned loudly. Molly gritted her teeth and looked around.

"Actually, me and Vic are going out tonight," she lied smoothly. Victoire's face showed that this was news to her but she nodded her head in polite agreement nonetheless.

"Lil and I shan't be watching _boring shit_ either," Lucy stated rather rudely. Audrey looked as though she might cry. All she wanted was for the rest of the family to accept her like Lily did. Lily was forced to save the day.

"Sure, I'll stay Lucy," she said, attempting to smile, "but we're hanging out with your mum!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The story will pick up pace soon, I promise.<br>Please R&R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited the last chapter. I'd also like to thank the amazing people who helped me out with the plot & such... You know who you are! ;)**

* * *

><p>Lily awoke suddenly, her breath coming out in short gasps. Her body urged her to scream out but she managed to stop herself before she woke the whole house. Cold sweat ran down the back of her neck and her brain desperately tried to figure out what was going on. <em>A nightmare – it was just a nightmare. <em>Lily shook her head at her own stupidity. When was the last time she'd had a nightmare? She was nearly sixteen for heavens sake. Mind you, it was hardly surprising. When Audrey had said _'classic __DVDs' _Lily hadn't expected them to be what she called 'horror movies'. Surely muggle parents were supposed to _stop_ their kids from watching disturbing shit like that. They had even made Lucy unnaturally quiet for the evening.

One of the first things Lily realised when she came round was that she was cold – freezing cold. She lay in some skimpy nightwear Lucy had lent her and the demon-girl had subconsciously pulled all the covers off Lily whilst she was asleep. Lucy's alarm clock informed Lily that it was just gone 8 o'Clock, golden rays of sun poured in through the gaps in the silky fuchsia curtains. Lily glanced at her cousin and smiled, Lucy looked so vulnerable during sleep, her mouth was curled up into a soft smile rather than her signature smirk. Without make-up, Lucy looked about three years younger.

Lily got up as quietly as she could, not wanting to disturb Lucy. She went into the bathroom, wincing as the powerful light reflected off the clean white surfaces. She pulled on her clothes from last night, and ran a brush through her matted _Weasley-red_ hair with difficulty. She soon looked semi-presentable and she trudged downstairs in search of breakfast.

She wandered around the kitchen aimlessly for awhile, the ice cold stone tiles were painful beneath her feet. She felt rude rummaging around in cupboards so she went into the conservatory to sit down and wait for someone to find her.

"Jeez, Lily! Do you have to be so loud?"

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't noticed Molly and Victoire sprawled out on the sofa. Both of them looked like the living dead.

"Top shelf, third cupboard on the left." Molly groaned, apparently it had been clear what Lily was searching for. Lily uttered a few words of thanks and went to pour herself a bowl of _shreddies._ She returned to her cousins soon after and plonked herself down between them. They were both staring vacantly at the television. The show they were watching seemed to involve some attractive Americans frolicking in a fountain. Molly grumbled something about it _being too early for friends_? Lily thought that maybe this was a dig at her but she doubted it, Molly wasn't that kind of person. Molly flicked over the channel to a cartoon of a yellow family and turned the volume right down. She groaned again; Molly was a groan-_monster_ this morning.

"Good night then girls?" Lily asked.

"The _best_," muttered Victoire sarcastically. She didn't look too great. Obviously, with her veela genes, she still looked beautiful but her eyes had dark circles beneath them and her silvery blonde hair hung in clumps around her face.

"I may have had one too many fire whiskeys," Molly said with a frown, "but Vic was only drinking pumpkin juice."

That was odd. Victoire definitely looked the worst out of the two girls.

"Are you okay Vic?" Lily asked, concern filling her voice.

"Aw, I'm okay Lil. Just a little under the weather." She insisted, attempting a smile.

The three girls talked for a while before Percy and Audrey came downstairs and left for work. Lucy arose at around midday and came to join the girls.

"Morning guys! Lil, I'm buzzing about tonight, it's going to be fab!" She exclaimed whilst taking a sip of an odd, thick drink that she'd prepared for herself.

"What's happening tonight?" Molly asked, leaning in as though she was dying to be a part of the big secret. "Oh, you're not going to Malfoy's party are you?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Lucy, looking genuinely shocked as she gaped at her sister.

"C'mon Luce, I don't live under a rock," she said, shaking her curly mane of red hair. "I was invited but I shan't be going to Malfoy Manor under _any_ circumstances."

"You're no fun, Molly!" Lucy insisted and the sisters got into an argument about this statement. Lily and Victoire sat in awkward silence until Lucy turned away from a fuming Molly and started to discuss the party with Lily.

"I'll give you a make over, Lily," she enthused, "you'll look so beautiful when I'm done with you."

Lily wondered if this was an insult towards her everyday appearance, but she didn't rise to the bait. She knew she wasn't drop dead gorgeous or anything but she was happy with the way she looked.

The girls basically wasted the day away, chatting and watching TV. It was quite confusing for Lily and Victoire who rarely watched it and so struggled to keep up with what was going on. Molly used her culinary skills to rustle up some beans on toast for their tea and at around 7 o'Clock Lucy insisted they go and get ready.

"Only an hour, Lucy?" an astonished Lily asked. The party started at eight and Lily had thought Lucy- being _Lucy_- would've needed at _least_three hours.

"Ever heard of _fashionably late,_ Lil?" Lucy asked with a sigh, letting her cousin follow her upstairs.

First things first, Lucy rummaged through her untidy wardrobe, pulling out garments and examining them before throwing them to the side. Eventually she pulled out a little black dress, covered in big sequins. She held it up against Lily, evaluating every angle.

"This could work," she said, nodding. "Go and put it on while I get changed."

Lily went into the bathroom and did as she was told. The dress was pretty but far too_ little_for Lily's liking. She kept desperately tugging at the hem. When she returned to Lucy, the girl was dressed in a beautiful puffy pink dress with a cream bow tied around the middle.

"You look stunning." Lily commented, gaping at her cousin.

"Okay, that dress is fine, I'll start on your hair." Lucy said, not bothering to acknowledge Lily's compliment. She explained that Lily's hair was to be crimped because _she_ was having _hers_ curled and _God forbid _they should look the same. Lily's hair was naturally straight so that wouldn't do either.

When Lucy was done with Lily's hair, she moved on to her make-up. Different brushes tickled Lily's face and she flinched as pencils and pads poked her eyes. Eventually Lucy led her cousin over to the mirror and Lily stared at herself in disbelief, hardly recognising the girl stood in front of her. She looked very _bold, _with thick, black eyeliner and big hair, she just didn't look like _Lily_.

Lucy quickly did her own make-up and hair and the girls went downstairs, Molly gawked at them.

"Blimey, Lily, you look beautiful!" She cried. Lily blushed and quietly uttered a few words of thanks. Lucy coughed obnoxiously and Molly glanced at her.

"You look nice too, Luce." She said, smirking. Lucy ignored her and stepped over to the fire.

"Ew," she complained, lifting up the bottom of her dress. "I'd better not get all sooty! Can you apparate with us, Mol?" She gave her sister what she clearly hoped was a _cute_ look. Molly snorted, indifferent to her persuasive techniques.

"No, I can not." She stated, "I don't think you should even be _going_ to this party."

"Ugh, whatever," said Lucy, stepping into the fire place. She grabbed a handful of floo powder from inside an expensive looking vase, it was obviously hidden there to prevent Audrey from finding it. Lucy dropped it and shouted _Malfoy Manor_. Lily watched as the fluorescent flames swallowed her cousin.

"Do I _really_ have to follow her?" Lily asked rhetorically as she positioned herself to where Lucy had previously been stood. Molly watched her with a bemused expression on her face.

"No, but I shan't protect you from her wrath if you don't." she said, laughing. Lily laughed with her for while. Then she took a handful of the murky powder and threw it into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor," she said as the flames tickled her feet and eventually took over her whole body. She preferred floo powder to apparition but not by much. Her body was twisted, turned and flung around. She grimaced, closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. It soon was and Lily found herself in what appeared to be a dining room. She stumbled out of the fireplace and took a good look around. The tables had been moved to the side of the room to create a dance floor. Many drunken teenagers were all over it, swaying to one of Selena Warbeck's horrendous dance tracks. Selena herself was over in a corner, snogging a raven-haired boy... _oh Merlin, _it looked like Albus. Lily let out a low whistle. Al was going to regret _that._ In Lily's opinion, Selena was a talentless slag who was only popular because of her great-grandmother's success. She couldn't sing for chocolate frogs. Lily only hoped that reporters wouldn't show up because of her presence.

Lily realised that she was supposed to be with Lucy. She looked around, blinded by neon light beams that shone from the ceiling. She finally spotted Lucy over at the far side of the room, chatting with some of her Slytherin cronies.

_Brilliant_, thought Lily, there was no way she was going over to them. She left the room and wandered around the unfamiliar house until she found the kitchen. To her surprise, it was empty. She poured herself out a butter-whiskey. It was a very popular drink among the wizarding youth of the next generation. Lily took delicate sips, wondering what she should do next. She couldn't believe that Lucy had _made _her come, and then ditched her.

"Butterbeer and whiskey makes you frisky!"

Lily quickly spun round in surprise to find herself face to face with none other than Scorpius Malfoy himself. Lily scowled at the older boy; he looked ridiculous. She would like nothing better than to run a comb through his messy, long blonde hair.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Potter." He said, smirking.

"To be honest with you, Malfoy, I'd rather not _be_here." Said Lily, mimicking Scorpius' signature smirk.

"That's not very polite, is it Potter? You are a guest in this house. Someone ought to teach you a lesson." He leaned in closer to her, she could smell pumpkin juice on his breath. _He's sober._Lily thought, confused.

"Then let it be McGonagall, for I fear I shan't learn anything of any use from a _Malfoy_." Lily hissed, letting her hazel eyes connect with his startling grey ones. He was only a few centimetres from her face now and without any warning he came even closer, his lips touching hers. She gasped into his mouth and before she knew what was occurring, she was _kissing_ him; _Kissing Scorpius Malfoy_. She knew she should stop but she just couldn't bring herself to break the connection between them. Luckily, he did it for her.

"See you around, Potter." He said, winking. Then, without another word, he left her alone in the kitchen. _What have I done? _She thought desperately, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by a new arrival.

"Wow, Lily-flower, someone's been partying hard!" Exclaimed Lysander Scamander, sweeping her up into a big hug. "Mind you, with Scorpius Malfoy, who wouldn't?" Lysander looked back to the door where Scorpius had been and wolf whistled. Lily couldn't help but giggle, though she was still utterly confused as to what had happened.

"You saw that?" Lily asked her friend.

"Clearly!"

"Don't tell."

"I won't."

Lily examined Lysander. She was very happy to see him as she'd not heard from him all summer. Lysander looked great, His blonde hair shone and his deep blue eyes twinkled. He was so good looking, it was such a shame he wasn't _into_ _girls_. His skin was positively glowing, which caused Lily to stare at his face with some confusion.

"Sander, are you wearing make-up?" She asked incredulously, giggling to herself. Lysander pulled her out of the bright lights that were bouncing off the kitchen walls and she noticed that his face lost some of it's colour.

"No," Lysander finally replied, chuckling along with her, "but you are!" He ran his index finger across her face and held it up to reveal a thick tanned circle.

"Lucy," Lily said, it was the only explanation she needed to give. Lysander nodded and pulled her out of the kitchen and back into the dining room. A slightly more tolerable song was playing so Lily let Lysander prance around with her in a form of ungraceful dancing. They may not have looked the part, but Lily felt as free as a bird as she flew through the air. She managed to forget all her problems as she squeezed her friend's hands. The lights blurred all around her and eventually her stomach started to heave. She pulled away from Lysander and took a seat in the corner of the room.

"You okay, Lil?" He asked; he was clearly concerned about her.

"I don't feel too good," Lily admitted as Lysander slid in and out of focus. "Oh, hey! I'm seeing double!"

Lily laughed feebly as Lorcan – Lysander's identical twin brother – came to sit with them. Not unlike Lily, he wasn't really the _party type_ so he looked mightily uncomfortable.

"What's up with her?" Lorcan asked as Lily continued to giggle and hug Lysander's arm.

"Nuffin'!" Lily slurred. This just caused Lorcan to raise an eyebrow.

"She's fine. She just can't handle her drink," Lysander assured his brother and her offered Lily an arm to help her up. "C'mon, Lily. I'll take you home."

Lysander and Lorcan led Lily out into the front garden, almost walking straight into a young couple who were snogging on the porch steps. Lily recognised the blonde curls immediately.

"Lucy!" She exclaimed, a little too eagerly. The couple reluctantly broke apart and Lily got a glimpse of who the boy was. Of course it was Scorpius. Lily felt like crying but she wasn't entirely sure _why_. The alcohol must have been doing strange things to her head. She didn't like Malfoy, _did she?_ So they had kissed, but it hadn't meant anything. Malfoy was free to snog whoever he liked.

"Ew, look at the state of you, Lily." Lucy said, wrinkling her nose at Lily.

"We're taking her home," said Lorcan, not hiding his dislike of Lily's cousin.

"You can't," said Lucy. "I've told my mum we're going to Frankie Longbottom's." Lily hadn't heard Lucy making up this alibi, but it was a good one. Frankie wouldn't be at the party and she would definitely cover for them.

"Ah, our beloved sister," Lysander sarcastically commented with a sigh. The twins' mum, Luna, had broken up with their dad two years ago and had since married Frankie's dad, Professor Neville Longbottom. Even though Neville had divorced his wife, Hannah, when Frankie was very young, she still blamed Luna and was nothing but rude to her and the twins.

"I wanna g'home, Luce!" Lily wailed, she now needed Lorcan and Lysander's support to remain upright. She really couldn't remember having _that_ much to drink; maybe she'd had _a few_ in the kitchen before Scorpius had... interrupted her.

"Whatever, Lily, I don't care." Lucy said, turning back to Scorpius. Lysander gripped Lily's arm tightly.

"I'm afraid it'll have to be apparition, Lily." He said. Lily had forgotten how _mature _the twins were now. They were _seventeen_; Lily felt very young. Lily nodded to indicate that she was okay with apparating and Lysander took off. This time Lily didn't feel that bad as the apparition didn't make her feel any worse than she already felt. They arrived in Lily's bedroom and Lily started to undress for bed as quietly as she could manage, not caring that Lysander was still there. She tripped over her dress on many occasions and proceeded to roll around on the floor giggling.

"_Lily?_"

Lily froze as she heard her mum's voice outside the door. Lysander winked at her and disappeared with a loud pop. Lily glared at the floor where he had been standing. She wished _she _could disappear. The old wooden door was swiftly opened and Ginny came in wearing her nighty with a face like thunder.

_Ah, shit._ Thought Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a review? *Hands cookies*<br>I actually prefer reviews to favourites. _Hint, hint._**


End file.
